fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis: Ultra Slam
' Mario Tennis: Ultra Slam', known as Mario Tennis U in Japan, is a sports game for the Nintendo Wii U and the seventh installment of the Mario Tennis series. it will include features from past installments along with new ones. Also, online multiplayer support returns from Mario Tennis Open, with Nintendo Network procedures. Gameplay The gameplay features the traditional basic elements from previous Mario Tennis games. The game brings back Chance Shots and Power Shots (called Superstar Shot in this game) from Mario Power Tennis and Mario Tennis Open. Each character has two Superstar Shots, one offensive and the other defensive. Item Mode and Gimmick Mode also returns. However, a new feature is the Ultra Shot or Ultra Ball, the player can perform this by making an Excellent rebound 3 times or more in a chain, after this, the ball will glow. The player then can make a Ultra Shot, that will bounce at incredible speed, being pretty hard to rebound for the opponent player. Also, another feature is a bunch of new characters, some that never appeared in the other installments and some new Special Games and modes. Also, the QR Codes return in this game. The QR Codes work the same as in Mario Tennis Open with the Nintendo 3DS, but with the Wii U GamePad NFC sensor, able to read objects and codes, including the QR Codes, to unlock various alternates and costumes, and also some special characters. Game Modes *'Tournament' **'Star Tournament' **'Ultra Tournament' *'Exhibition' **'Gimmick Mode' **'Item Battle' *'Special Games' **'Ring Shot' **'Bill Blasting' **'Draglet Mayhem' Characters Below is a list of the confirmed playable characters to be in the game and their respective type. Default Players *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (All-Around) *Peach (Technique) *Yoshi (Speed) *Daisy (Technique) *Bowser (Power) *Bowser Jr. (Tricky) *Koopa Troopa (Speed) *Donkey Kong (Power) *Wario (Power) *Boo (Tricky) *Waluigi (Defense) *Diddy Kong (Speed) *Toad (Technique) *Baby Mario (Speed) *Baby Peach (Tricky) *Shy Guy (Technique) *Mii (Varies) Unlockable Players *Toadette (Speed) *Paratroopa (Technique) *Birdo (Speed) *Fly Guy (Tricky) *Luma (Technique) *Baby Luigi (Tricky) *Baby Daisy (Speed) *Dixie Kong (Technique) *Lakitu (Tricky) *Wiggler (Defense) *King Boo (Defense) *Petey Piranha (Power) *Big Bob-Omb (Power) *Dry Bowser (Power) There are 4 confirmed QR Code Characters in the game: *Maria (Technique) *Luise (Speed) *TaBooki (Technique) *TaBella (Tricky) *Flynn (Power) *Theodor (Technique) Players will be able to customize their Miis just like in Mario Tennis Open. A new feature in Mii's customizing is the Superstar Shot customize. Players can make an own Superstar Shot for the Mii, selecting different effects and colors on the ball. Courts Below is a list of the actually confirmed courts to be in the game. It is confirmed that the game will have 15 different courts. *Mario Stadium *Peach Dome *Snowy Wonderland *Luigi's Mansion *Yoshi's Island *Bowser's Castle *Wario Badlands Luigi's Mansion however, will take the look from'' Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'', instead of the old look seen in past installments and other games. Gallery MTUSLogo.png|The logo ShadowMarioMTUS.png|Shadow Mario, as he appears in the game. MariaMTUS.png|Maria TaBookiMTUS.png|TaBooki TaBellaMTUS.png|TaBella DarkKingBoo.png|Dark King Boo. Maybe he's a Boss in a Special Game Flynn 3D.png|Flynn's artwork Made by T0M.V.12. Theodor 3D.png|Theodor's artwork Made by T0M.V.12. Theodor Tennis.png|Theodor with his racket. Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Tennis Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2012 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:Sports Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario Tennis Games